Tank vs Gargantuar
Tank vs Gargantuar.png|Christian Higdon|linktext=Christian Higdon Description Popcap vs Valve! When two undead titans cross paths on the same exact place, who would win? The infected terror or the zombie other zombies aspire to be? Interlude Boomstick: Man, it’s been a while since I’ve seen any undead action in here. Or any at all. Wiz: The undead, or zombies, are an interesting concept. Those who have perished having come back to devour brains or our guts in general. Now usually, in teams, you need the big guns. Boomstick: And that’s what these two zombified groups are lucky to have! The Tank, Valve’s undead heavy hitter! Wiz: And the Gargantuar, the undead hulking monster. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find our who would win a Death Battle! Tank Cue music Wiz: The future holds many things. As many know, sooner or later, a zombie apocalypse could be on the brink. Or more notably, an “infected apocalypse”. Boomstick: There’s these fairly special types of infected that exist. There’s the Boomer, the Hunter, the Smoker, the Jockey, the Spitter, the Charger, the Witch and the guest of honor today. The Tank. Cue music Wiz: The Tank is a monster to deal with, as he can truck through whatever is thrown his way, consisting of gunfire, actual fire, rocket launchers, knives and much more. Boomstick: This guy is a nightmare to deal with, as he can tear through pretty much anything in the game and can send things flying, including other people and even cars! Must be the steroid pills. Maybe he’s on roid rage... Wiz: Considering the distance he can toss cars, how fast he is tossing the car and how tough cars are, this is a whopping 102 kilojoules in total. Boomstick: That’s not the end of it. He can burst through walls, tear up concrete and brick walls, and he can even toss them. This is where things get crazy! Wiz: You see, the Tank is fairly versatile overall and is a really tough cookie. He can soak up bullets in his mass and can even take being lit on fire, even getting faster by this. Boomstick: I’m telling ya, roid rage! Anyways, the Tank is a tough cookie, as we’ve established. But are there any special abilities he has? I mean, we’ve had bullshit like horses that can change the weather, so what’s new? Wiz: Well, the Tank is fairly versatile, has a lot of durability, is undead and gets faster due to anger. So lighting him on fire or shooting him over and over makes him go faster than he usually does. Boomstick: So what weakens him? Out of anything in the ENTIRE GODDAMN GAME, what could stop this monster, this titan, this thing that could easily tear us both in half? Wiz: Fire. Boomstick: ...But you were just saying how-''' Wiz: You see, the Tank’s very vulnerable to fire. Enough of it surrounding him can put him down for good. Molotovs are mostly recommended. '''Boomstick: Well, despite the lame weakness, this is one zombie you don’t want attacking. Gargantuar Wiz: When the Gargantuar walks, the earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. Boomstick: You totally got that from the Almanac. Wiz: Yep. In a world where sentient plants shoot down zombies, there have to be heavy weaponry soon enough. Once you reach the roof (which I’m shocked zombies can get up), you see this massive hunk of undead muscle known as the Gargantuar. Boomstick: What’s so bad about this gu-HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A TELEPHONE POLE!? Wiz: Yep. This is the toughest zombie in the bunch, being able to wield stuff like telephone poles and crush plants with them. Boomstick: Well, surely that isn’t too impressive, right? They’re just plants, and look how cute they are! Like, look at that bok choy! Wiz: That is a Bonk Choy, and they can stagger tanks just by punching them. Normal zombies can also take being struck head on with lightning, and the Gargantuar is unfazed by this stuff. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! So if I eat my veggies, do I gain this strength? Wiz: The Gargantuar can take multiple peashooter attacks. Peashooters are considered stronger than a Bonk Choy, and the Garg can take multiple of these attacks. Boomstick: The Gargantuar is also fairly resourceful. He can use telephone poles, stopsigns, electric guitars and even other zombies! Did these zombies ever think of cannibalism or...? Wiz: Besides the Hypno-Shroom, no. But well, the Garg is fairly lacking in speed, being the slowest zombie out of the bunch. He can throw an Imp at his foe’s though. Boomstick: What’s HE gonna do, nibble off your nose? Wiz: The Imp is proficient in three martial arts, being judo, karate and bare-knuckle brawling. Boomstick: Okay, what the hell? What are these things? They’re not zombies, they can’t be! Wiz: Well, the Gargantuar is also fairly resilient, being able to take being frozen, lit on fire, shot by weapons that are comprised of the void and even explosions that usually insta-kill a foe. Boomstick: So what can he do power-wise? Like, really, considering all this, what can he do? Wiz: Well, not only is he good with weapons, he can also shoot electricity from a telephone pole, make sound waves with the guitar, breathe underwater and can technically transform to boost in power. His most deadly mode is the Giga-Gargantuar. Boomstick: That sounds scary. He sort of looks scary with those red eyes. So what can he do? Wiz: Well, for one, he’s stronger, a tad bit bigger and can take a lot more, taking over 6000 hits, two times more than the measly 3000. Boomstick: So what could possibly defeat him? After all this, I’m willing to think he’s indestructible. Wiz: He’s not that smart, having the wit of your ordinary zombie, and is slower than the ordinary zombie. But what he lacks in speed and wits, his strength and durability make up for it, making him a true menace to Crazy Dave’s lawn. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ---- ''New Orleans, Louisiana Crazy Dave had just moved into a new home, having been called to help with this gigantic infection. He was waiting, looking over his watch, as 4 people showed up. "Alright, we called you here, Dave! We need your help! Badly!" Zoey said. "What can I do today?" Dave said. "There's a whole bunch of zombies that're on us like-" "SAY NO MORE!" Dave shouted, as he planted a Sunflower. "What's that gonna do?" Francis said, chuckling a bit. "Oh, you'll see." As he said that, something shaped like the Sun came out. "Did...did that flower just shoot out..." Bill said, as Dave interrupted. "Highly concentrated solar power. Really helps grow the plants." Zoey shrugged, as Dave then heard a noise. "Oh, no." He said, as zombies started to appear. "More infected!?" Louis said. "These aren't infected. These are just plain zombies." Dave then planted a peashooter in the bottom row, as it took out the zombie there. "Not really that sharp." A few minutes later, a huge horde approached, both infected AND zombies. The peashooters wiped all of them out. Expect for two. The Tank rushed down the lanes as the Gargantuar walked slow. The Tank roared at the Gargantuar, sort of saying in zombie tongue to "Hurry up!" The Garg then moaned, also speaking. He said "Why don't you slow down?", unbeknownst to the others. The Tank was pissed, as he ran down to the Gargantuar. He yelled at him, pissed, as he punched him in the face. The Gargantuar was really pissed after that, as he socked the Tank in the face. "Okay, they're distracted, let's move!" Bill said, as all five of the survivors started to run. It then started to rain, as the Gargantuar and the Tank started walking in circles, staring each-other down. The Gargantuar cracked his knuckles as the Tank growled and grunted. FIGHT! 'Cue music' The Tank charged at the Gargantuar, as so the Garg did the same. Both of them collided, launching both backwards. The Tank got up and then started slamming his fists into the Gargantuar's face. The Garg grabbed one of the arms and got up, before punching the Tank in the face. He then hit the Tank in the face, launching him back a few feet. The Tank grabbed the floor and took out a huge chunk of it, tossing it at the Gargantuar. How did he respond? The Garg grabbed his telephone pole and swung it at the rock, as both the rock and the pole broke apart. The Tank wasted no time and charged at his opponent, as both of them went through the hedge. The Tank's first instinct was to grab something. He found a car, but the Gargantuar tossed something at him. What seemed to be a trash can. The Tank turned around, but saw nothing. He started to look around, but the Gargantuar then slammed his fists into the Tank's back. This further enraged him, as the Tank started to drag the Garg's face onto the floor, slamming it in there as he grabbed the car. The Gargantuar got up, dazed. His vision was blurry, but he could see the Tank throwing something at him. As soon as he could see what it was, it was too late. The car exploded right in front of him, launching him into the distance as he hit a building, leaving a hole in his shape ingrained into it. The Tank then started charging again, but the Gargantuar was mad. He got up and started biting the Tank's arm. While he was at it, he kicked the Tank dead in the stomach. '''Stop music' The Tank then lifted the Gargantuar and tossed him into the alley. Bad move. The alley was foggy, giving the Gargantuar enough time to hide. The Tank slowly walked into the alleyway, but heard laughter. It sounded odd. It sounded tiny, like a little cackle. Cue music (Skip to 0:39) Suddenly, something jumped at the Tank's face, a little terror. The imp started punching him over and over in the eyes, but the Tank just hurled him into the trash can. Suddenly, all was silent again. The Tank kept looking for the other buffed zombie. (Skip to 1:39 in music) The Gargantuar then suddenly showed up and started pummeling him over and over, before stomping on him over and over. The Tank wasn't having any of this. He rammed the Garg again, this time charging out the alley as he rammed the Garg into a gate. This hurt him massively as the Tank kept pummeling him over and over and over. Stop music The Gargantuar was then hit in the face with a rock, knocking him out. The rain stopped, as the survivors showed up at the house again, planting torchwoods and peashooters in case of any zombies. They then heard a roar. The Tank had won. "Ah, shit." Louis said, as the other 3 loaded their guns. The Tank ran into the field, as he looked at the three. Blood was all over him as he then slowly walked over to the others. Suddenly, another roar was heard. The Gargantuar was back, and he was pissed. He had a guitar in his hand. The Tank wasn't done pummeling him yet. He started running towards the Gargantuar, but the buffed zombie had a little surprise for him. He then started playing the guitar. The Tank stopped, clearly confused. He roared at him. Cue music (Skip to 0:43) The Gargantuar then slammed down his guitar, causing massive sound waves to appear, hitting the Tank. He was clearly confused now, but the Gargantuar didn't explain. He just started hitting him multiple times, soundwaves generating over and over. The Tank grabbed the guitar and started to tear it into pieces. The Gargantuar, looking at this, got pissed. That was his favorite guitar. This thing had already messed up his favorite shirt, but now his guitar? Oh, no, he wouldn't. (Skip to 2:53 in music) The Tank launched at him, but the Gargantuar then grabbed both hands, looking at the Tank. His eyes turned red, as he then broke both his hands. The Tank yelled out, as he fell to the floor. The Gargantuar then grabbed him by the arms and headbutted him. The Tank stumbled backwards, as the Gargantuar grabbed his telephone pole. Lightning struck the upper half of it as he then shot lightning at the Tank in a ray. The Tank was covered in soot all around, as the Gargantuar then set the lower half on fire thanks to the torchwood. He slammed the lower part down as he then grabbed the Tank, who was helpless, and slammed him onto the lower part. K.O.! The Tank was impaled. His heart had been torn apart, as the Gargantuar then took his head off. He looked at the carcass, set up in flames, as rain came down again. The Gargantuar grabbed his head and started eating his brain. Apparently, he found his brain to be even better than human brains. The Gargantuar then left the place, ready to tell Zomboss how good these were. Verdict Left screen shows Zomboss making an announcement while the Gargantuar is chilling on a chair, getting all the credit (and the hot ladies) Right screen shows the Tank's corpse, fire put out as a Blover blows it away Boomstick: See, I TOLD you that the zombies would resort to cannibalism! Wiz: Both combatants were strong and durable, but in the end, the Gargantuar had what it took to put his foe down. First, durability. Boomstick: The Tank is a tough foe, being able to soak up bullets and ram through walls without difficulty, but the Gargantuar is able to take lightning strikes, multiple watermelons, and even this! Wiz: That's WAY more impressive than anything the Tank has trucked through. The Gargantuars are also able to crush Peashooters, who are able to take hits from zombies. The same Peashooters are also above a Bonk Choy, who has shaken a literal tank with just his bare fists. Boomstick: Also, the Gargantuar is far more versatile, being able to use more weapons, like sound-producing guitars, tinier zombies that know martial arts and even a telephone pole that can shoot electricity! Wiz: And it is true that the Tank was able to lift heavier things and also run faster, but he couldn't really hurt the Gargantuar due to his superior durability, while the Gargantuar could easily hurt him after a few strikes. Boomstick: The Tank was tough, but fighting something like him was an UNDEADly bad choice and a GRAVE mistake. Wiz: The winner is the Gargantuar. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles